


Prntlss Kd

by ZapstarBopstar



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cis Leonard, Cis Lila, Cis Luther, Cis Patrick, Cissexism, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Nonbinary Allison, Nonbinary Diego, Nonbinary Eudora, Nonbinary Number Five | The Boy, Nonbinary Vanya, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, The Major Character Death here is temporary, This show has too many wypipo and too many cishet ppl but yk, nonbinary ben, nonbinary klaus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: The new line {of time!} is a mess, but at least they have friends. The story is inspired by Motherless Child by Key! aka Fat Man Key! aka KEY! and also Val_Creative :)
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Allison/Luther/Original Character(s), Ben Hargreeves/Original Character(s), Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Diego Hargreeves/Original Character(s), Klaus Hargreeves/Original Character(s), Number Five | The Boy/Allison/Ben/Diego/Klaus/Luther/Vanya, Number Five | The Boy/Original Character(s), Vanya Hargreeves/Original Character(s), Vanya Hargreeves/Sissy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Prntlss Kd

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deep Down Inside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245159) by [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative). 



> Ur-Uvula, Thyst, and Bi'ne are the main original characters. They fall into the 1/2/3/4/5/6/7 ship because yeah. Lila tries to adore them in secret- and fails- but that works out fine. UU calls Klaus K-Man + Sacred Sight. Thy calls him KK and Traveler; Bi calls him Bunny and they all call him K + Sour Tart. Ur calls Ben BB, T calls him Most, B calls him Benny. They all call him B + Ether-land. La calls Luther Spaceman, T calls him Luth, Ne calls him Wonder; they all call him Ellie + Big One. The oldest of the three calls Diego Ego, the middleman* calls him Curvature, and the youngest of the three calls him Di. They all call him Lede Zero + Wisp. Double U calls Five Named, Thy calls him Blu Glo, and N calls him Da Joy. They all call him Precious One + Bolt. The first one calls Vanya VV + Van, the middle one calls her Vanny, the youngest one calls her Sound Shifter; they all call her Diamond + Light Eyes. Ur-Uvula calls Allison A + Gloss Lip; Thyst calls her Much, and Bi'Ne calls her GT. They all call her Al + Spoken. Lila gets called La & Lyle & Li Li. The pun there is intended and all three of the special ones use all three of the nicknames.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intro the next 3 loves of their lives aka kisses and misses part 0.

* * *

The day they met the three, Allison received a stern talking to from a few pretty Mystic Island People. It went well. Turns out, everyone from The Last Remaining Animal Loving Swedish Brother to Harlan with the remnants of some White Violins to Comission workers that actually don't totally suck to the several Destiny's Children, are -or were- doing well, even with the appearance of The Sparrow Academy & an emo? Ben. Five also gets admonished. The rest of the team is extremely livid at at Allison for the mess with the supposedly meaner [two] of the three Swedes. The Handler orchestrated the other Swede brother's death and ate AJ alive so **that** was more than quite upsetting. Their wrath at Five for lying about their true fates in beyond difficult times of the war based doomsday only abates because they all get distracted by talks of Ben. _Their_ Three consists of Ur-Uvula, Thyst, and Bi'ne. They are special, knowledgeable of so many lines and from a realm just the right distance away from this Earth. Ur-Uvula [two years younger than most of the 43] is the oldest of nine, and Bi'Ne [four minutes off from that age] is her younger twin. Thyst [two minutes older than Bi'Ne] is their cousin, the youngest of eleven.

Luther is wary, but when they talk about Pogo variants and alternate Graces/'Moms', he softens. D secretly appreciates all that. Klaus finds himself to be suddenly and severely in love with Thyst. T thinks they somehow radiate middle child energy and 4 is smack dab in the middle of 7. Diego thinks Ur may be his favorite, but favoritism is for idiots. He would say dumbasses, but he is trying to cut back on cursing. Vanya and Allison find themselves simultaneously enamored with all three of them, quite easily really. Five thinks Bi'Ne is the best, but wonders if his false? body + true age will be too much for them to handle. Hint: It's a bit puzzling, but even when bewildered, they do not mind. The girls* are flattered and they decide to go with it. T is all genuine fluff and sentimental song so it pans out. U catches all the knives and other deadly weapons that get maneuvered their way. Diego legitimately swoons and the rest of the 43 that are in his life make fun for him for several ~~weeks~~ months after that. Ur doesn't like blades all that much so that is an issue that quickly crops up- and then down. Bi teases Five about time traveling away/teleporting away from his feelings and he huffs, a lot. He gets forehead kisses a lot too, so he wins and he loses some.

Three months from that fortunate day, the three are all trying to talk to Claire. She likes them and at first, Patrick does not. It also goes well. They decide to take Vanya to get an umbrella tattoo. Hers shimmers in the light and glows in the dark. The three then get lovely large lotuses in the center of their chests. Ur's is blue violet tanzanite like her left eye. (Her right eye is tourmaline green. She dyes her hair to match.) Thy's is rubellite like her left eye. (Her right eye is jade green. Her hair is half jade and half violet red.) Bi's is indigo like her left eye. (Her right eye is poppy topaz. Her hair also matches.) Claire {and Patrick} learn about pronouns and Pride friendly calling cards. Vanya think her heart beats stronger and her strings sound sweeter every day since she met them. 

Lila does research even when she's 'home'. The comfort she finds here serves to reaffirm just how much of a wonderfully unique adaptive tool The Handler believed her to be. It's nearly impossible for her to reconcile all the new information. A few of the Comission members perform rites for AJ; Lila thanks him for the 7 4 3. Five does too, but only internally. A few hours after this, they see Ben, as in their **_Ben_**. Perhaps even as outsiders to the super/extraordinary 43, the three also have a special line to the cowboy hat wearing bicycle riding being up above that is their God. Uvula is in the mood for chaos and goodness, as is her default MO when she is not in some sacred waters. She explains how they talked to the deity ~~that does not like Klaus enough~~ almost immediately after Van got her new tattoo, and Diego feels a palpable thumping of lovey dovey that starts from his scar. This sensation traverses his entire being. Thy is hugging Ben like they just learned each other's love languages and Ne is flirting with all of them, but most especially Five.

Ben kisses everybody on the cheek, except Klaus. He receives a kiss on his temple. It is now his turn to swoon, as one would definitely expect. Diego & Allison & Klaus & Ben & Vanya do too; Five holds his tears back without using his powers and Luther just doesn't let the tears develop. The Three help those two become less repressed later. Lila is very very vexed, even after the explanation. The Three mess with her as they help her understand. Drugging Diego is quite the offense. The others of the 7 are still upset, even as they've finally forgiven Five. Li has a lot on her plate now, and dealing with the massive weights of society doesn't help one bit. A discussion at AJ's funeral after party has plenty of people conspiring to go back to get him. Lila might do that, maybe. The idea of fixing Five up so his body better aligns with his age comes up again. Five is still considering. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> The three are merpeople and sea snakes and dragons somehow, and their eye colors inspired the shades of their brand spanking new lotus tattoos. Said eye colors also inspired their hair colors. Thyst has naturally auburn hair, Uvula has naturally light brown hair and Ne has naturally blonde hair. The cousin is Afro-Solomon Islander as well as Afro-Brazilian & Afro-Argentine. The twins are Afro-Indigenous Polynesian (of Guam and Samoa as well as of others)+ Indigenous Melanesian (of Fiji for one) and Afro-Indigenous Aussie (of Aboriginal descent for one) + Indigenous Kiwi (of Maori peoples for one). Two of the three have nine parents, their bio parents fell for seven more people. Their cousin currently has five (originally was seven) parents, their bio parents fell for five more people. However, the cousin lost 2/4 'moms' when they were nineteen. At the age of twenty three, the twins of The Three lost two Aunts, an Uncle, and a Pibling that were also surrogates, so they also understand the Motherless Child & Parentless Kid vibe of it all. Lila does too, of course. This is a pinnacle bonding thing.


End file.
